


buy me dinner first

by mythbusterposey



Series: Drunken Reylo [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Girl!Kylo, M/M, TV Tropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:44:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythbusterposey/pseuds/mythbusterposey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You guys I don't even have an explanation</p><p>Four drabbles-  one Reylo, one Stormpilot, one girl!Kylo, and one angst</p>
            </blockquote>





	buy me dinner first

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [rosé from a brownie tin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6022957) by [mythbusterposey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mythbusterposey/pseuds/mythbusterposey). 



trope: runaway bride

time: 5 minutes

 

it wasn't that finn wasn't a nice guy. it wasn't even that poe wasn't a nice guy. but they just weren't for her. she'd arrived in town just a few weeks before falling in love, getting engaged, nearly married--before running off. She'd done it three times this year. the first time, she was lined up to marry some person her family insisted she marry, so of course she wasn't going to marry him. though while on the road, she wondered if maybe SHE wasn't marriage material. so she decided to test her limits. finn's look of confusion had nearly broken her heart, if the fear going through her soul hadn't forced her every step out of the chapel. poe had been very drunk that day, and had been the source of some raucous laughter (the only noise in the chapel) as she'd dashed away in another rented dress. this time, she thought, things would be different. as she gassed the '68 down the highway, sunglasses on her face, wind in her hair, she knew she couldn't be held down by any man. that was until she met kylo. at least he insisted his name was kylo. she'd ran out of gas around Arizona, and had walked to the nearest town. rather than lugging a heavy gallon container back to her red car, she walked into the bar. she didn't have any other clothes but her bachelorette party clothes, so she had a white "bride-to-be" shirt on. he looked her in the eye. "crazy party coming too?" "not a chance." she smiled up at him.

* * *

trope: ms. fanservice

time: 3 minutes

notes: girl!kylo ren

 

if the slit on the dress went up any higher you could see some things you'd have to buy her dinner for. glittering black fabric fell apart at her left hip, just brushing the floor by her high heels. one long leg swept out in front of her as she walked, attracting the attention of everybody around her. the sleeves on her dress went down to her wrists, leaving long, pale fingers to extend from the hem. though secured safely with a vee of mesh, the neckline plunged down to nearly at her navel. this woman meant drama, and she got it. the eyes of everybody in the hotel bar followed her as she took a seat, crowds parting before her. the long black hair tumbled in thick tresses down her back, and with one elegant sweep of a hand, flipped it over one of her sloping shoulders. a face too mysterious to look away from bit out a smile from behind bloodred lips, asking for a double whiskey on the rocks a moment before she crossed one long, long leg over the other, leaving the dress to fall open nearly over her perfect backside.

* * *

trope: battle strip

time: <6 minutes?

 

"wh-what are you--what are you doing?! POE!?" finn is chasing after his pilot, as he stalks down the flightline.  _ more like struts _ , he thinks. he's taking off his jacket as he moves closer to his t-70 x-wing. finn barely has time to react before he gets a faceful of leather tossed at him. "Poe please stop taking your clothes off, there's a perfectly good locker--" "no time, sweetheart." as much as finn wants to revel in the endearment, poe is right. the whole squadron was called out for immediate support on Nantoon, and if poe took the time to actually go change in the locker room, they'd scramble the jets without him. "Rhett! flight suit!" Poe calls to his deckmaster (idk) just before rolling to the tarmac and tugging off his boots. he reaches a hand up to finn, still watching the man strip with fascination. poe looks him straight in the eye, with that sexy little smirk of his, as he undoes the fly on his jeans and pushes them off his chiseled hips. finn is gonna have a heart attack. next off comes the shirt, leaving the yavin pilot standing in just his socks and his briefs and his pride. sputtering, finn catches the flight suit that rhett throws at him. he's gonna have such good reflexes if he keeps around him. he's almost sad to watch poe start putting clothes back on.

* * *

Trope: the cake is a lie

Time: i stopped keeping track at this point

 

Kylo Ren had been looking forward to this day for a long time. His Master had promised him, time and again, that when he faces the inevitable task of killing his father, he will have gone so deep into the dark side, there would be no going back to the light for him. He tingles with excitement as he lies to the scum that didn't have time to raise him. "Thank you." shudders past his lips, in some sick kind of rapture. The betrayal and fading light in his eyes is clear, and it coils in his gut like something heavy. Something black and disgusting and vulnerable. He can't make himself look away from the falling form of his father, and he so desperately wants to reach out and grab him back, pull him back to the bridge the way the light wants to pull Kylo back. Part of him wants to toss himself off the bridge after him. // When the planet collapses like his ribs had at the impact of the bowcaster bolt, he feels the same blackness swallowing him whole. He feels empty inside. He wants death, swift and painless, but he knows his family was never meant for mercy. He's dragged before Snoke barely able to stand. Even without the Force, the shriveled shell of the man before him could crush him in an instant. "Master...you said the light would leave me entirely!" he croaks out, barely able to keep upright. The laugh that echoes through the cavernous throne room is icier than space itself. "I lied."

**Author's Note:**

> for all of you that read [rosé from a brownie tin](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6022957) there's an intelligible version of the swimming AU in the works. Expect sin.


End file.
